


Pranked

by Jules1398



Category: Macdonald Hall - Gordon Korman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Bruno knew that Cathy was going to get her revenge for a prank he had pulled on the Scrimmage girls, but was she getting Boots involved?





	Pranked

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen the movies, but I was thinking about Bruno x Boots and this came to mind, so I wrote it.  
> You can check me out at crackandcanonships.tumblr.com  
> My friend runs a MacDonald Hall blog and makes gifsets: brunosandboots.tumblr.com

Revenge was inevitable. Somehow, someway, Cathy was going to get back at him and, when she did, it was going to be big. There was no way that Bruno was going to get away with the prank he played on the Scrimmage girls.

It would have been one thing if he had just stolen all the shampoo from their school, but he had gone too far when he dumped out the bottles and refilled them with a homemade greasy substance (courtesy of Elmer, who had no idea what was really going on.) All the girls not only had gross, oily hair, but there was also an increase in acne breakouts at the girls' school. So, yeah, Cathy was pissed and she was going to get her revenge. 

Even his friends at the Hall thought it was a cheap prank, but hopefully it would be behind them soon. Cathy would retaliate and then Bruno would come up with a better prank that hopefully would ignite more humor than anger.

But, Bruno was still on the lookout. Cathy could strike at any time and, even though he knew it was inevitable, Bruno needed to be prepared.

He was perched behind a bush, watching Cathy from a safe distance. He was too far to hear what she was saying, but he would see any suspicious activity.

He saw somebody exit MacDonald Hall and begin to walk across the street. He squinted to make sure it was who he thought it was, and then sighed in disappointment. It was Boots and he was probably sneaking across the street to see Diane.

Bruno knew that he should be happy for Boots and Diane. They were two of his best friends and they were both very nice and fairly quiet. He wasn't sure if they were official yet, but the feelings were there. They'd probably end up getting married someday, pop out a few kids, and live happily ever after.

So, Bruno should be supportive of them, but he wasn't. It was probably because he was selfish. He shouldn't want their happiness to be interrupted for his own, but he couldn't help how he felt. Bruno was incredibly in love with his best friend, Melvin "Boots" O'Neil. It wasn't his fault and he couldn't help it. All he could do was ignore it and hope that it went away. So far, that had not proved to be a very effective method of dealing with his feelings.

Wrapped up in his own thought, Bruno almost didn't notice that Boots had stopped and begun talking to a girl that definitely was not Diane. It was Cathy. He wasn't sure exactly what she thought she was doing, but if she was trying to rope Boots into her evil plan, it wasn't going to work. He was his best friend and would never betray him. They had been through too much together for that.

* * *

 

Bruno was on his computer, scrolling through prank ideas and trying to see if any of them fit with Cathy's recent behavior, when Boots walked in, somewhat breathless.

"What's going on?" Bruno asked, looking up from his laptop with concern.

Boots grinned, his white teeth sparkling in the light. "I finally talked to my parents about not swimming in college. They were super supportive and said that I should focus on what I like to do."

He set his laptop aside and sprung up from his bed. "That's fantastic, man! I told you they'd come around."

Both boys just smiled at each other for a moment and then Boots was moving. He surged forward and gripped Bruno's chin in his palms, pulling him up into a soft kiss. Bruno widened his eyes in surprise for a split second before he shut them and pushed his hands into Boots' hair, deepening the kiss.

That's when it hit him. This was Cathy's prank. Images of the two of them talking in the courtyard filled his head. Filled with hurt from Boots' betrayal and rage towards Cathy, he pushed the other boy away. He grabbed his phone from the desk and stormed out the door.

"Bruno, look I'm sorry if-" Boots began.

"I'm staying somewhere else tonight." Bruno slammed the door behind him as he left. Tears were streaming down his face even though he was trying his best to hold them back.

* * *

 

The next day was a Saturday, so Bruno didn't have to worry about going to class. Instead he got up from where he had slept in the library (there still weren't many boys at the school who would be willing to room with him) and walked across the street to Scrimmage to have some words with Cathy.

She walked up to where he was standing in front of the school with his arms crossed. "I got your text. Well, obviously because I'm here. What's going on?"

Bruno snorted. She even managed to sound concerned when playing innocent. "You know  _exactly_ what's going on."

Cathy looked puzzled. "No. Bruno, I don't. So, please just get on with it. It's nearly breakfast time and I'm starving."

"I'm talking about your prank."

She raised her eyebrows. "You already figured out what it's going to be? I only came up with the plan yesterday. Did Diane say something to somebody?"

"But, it happened yesterday?" Bruno had no idea what game she thought she was playing.

"Whatever happened yesterday wasn't me. I swear it," Cathy replied sincerely.

"But you're the only one who knows about my sexuality," he whispered. Their friendship was complicated but one of the things they bonded over was having zero attraction to the opposite sex.

Cathy's mouth dropped open. "Oh my god. Did Boots say something?"

Bruno's mouth went dry. "He kissed me."

Her eyes widened. "And you thought it was a prank?"

"Well I saw the two of you talking the other day," Bruno explained.

Cathy facepalmed. "We were literally talking about you, Bruno. He told me he liked you."

Bruno's eyes shot up to meet hers. "He likes me?"

"Well, he kissed you, didn't he?" she pointed out.

"Fuck."

Bruno owed Boots the biggest apology in the world. He had hurt the guy he loved, his best friend in the entire world. He had to clear everything up as soon as possible.

* * *

 

Bruno was sprinting through MacDonald Hall, searching high and low for his best friend. He was so focused on getting to Boots that he didn't even care when George Wexford-Smyth gave him five demerits for running in the halls.

He found him in the pool, swimming laps. Bruno took a moment to admire the other teenager's back muscles.

Bruno crouched near the edge of the pool before speaking. "I thought that you were done swimming."

The blond pulled himself out of the pool and grabbed a towel. He dried his hair with it before hanging it over his neck. "It's not the swimming I hate, Bruno. It's the competitive aspect of it."

"I mean, competition adds excitement to it. Nobody wants to watch people swim back and forth across a water box  _for fun_."

Boots walked closer to him and Bruno let himself take a peek at his abs.

"Look," Boots started, "I'm sorry that I kissed you."

Bruno shook his head. "No, you don't have to be sorry. I liked it. A lot. I'm the one who should be sorry. And I am."

"If you liked it, then why would you walk out on me?"

"I thought it was a prank," Bruno admitted. "I saw you talking to Cathy the other day. I thought that she put you up to it."

Boots looked hurt. "You thought that I would go along with that? Bruno, even if I didn't have feelings for you, I'm still your best friend."

He looked at his shoes. "I thought you were straight. I mean, you and Diane have been flirting for years."

"Me and Diane? We're  _friends_. Can't a guy and a girl be friends without wanting to bang!" Boots sounded exasperated. "And, for the record, I've known that I was bisexual for years. I figured that you would've picked up on it by now."

Bruno shrugged. "I guess I was too busy stuffing down my own feelings to notice anybody else's."

"You don't have to worry about Diane, or anyone for that matter. You're the only person I've had feelings for since my 8th grade girlfriend, and I doubt my feelings for her were as genuine as I thought they were."

"Can we try this again?" Bruno asked. Boots nodded.

This time, Bruno was the one to move forward and kiss Boots, wrapping his arms around his waist. Boots kissed back fiercely. It was something that they both had wanted to do for a long time. It was so intense. Bruno thought that his heart might just burst out of his chest. They kissed and they kissed until Bruno could barely breathe.

Boots pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. "This," he caressed Bruno's cheek, "could never be a prank."


End file.
